tomicaherofandomcom-20200213-history
Ukaen
Ukaen is the tactican Jakkaen commander who makes Fire Majins from machines. He carries a dragon headed staff and looks like he has a Chinese Dragon wrapped around him. Before the existence of Donkaen was revealed to the Rescue Fire, Ukaen was thought to be the Jakaen's leader. Character History Rescue Fire Ukaen, Sakaen, and Chukaen were awakened when Donkaen was unleashed. The first commander Donkaen sent out was Ukaen. Ukaen made the first Fire Majin, Biken. But he didn't count on the appearance of Rescue Fire. Ukaen then used Revenge Kaen to upgrade Biken. Rescue Fire's Fire-1 and Fire Dragon destroyed the Fire Majin. As punishment, Ukaen was stuffed with ice. Ukaen had to work together sometimes with the other commanders, usually Sakaen. Another time, he was forced to ask Chukaen for assistance. Ukaen later had some Jakasts to gain information from Himawari Academy, where he got Tatsuya's (Fire-1) personal information. He created Roboten to scorch down the academy. Then Roboten was transformed into a giant and Ukaen piloted it from the inside. Fire-1 got psyched for Ukaen destroying Himawari Academy and destroyed Roboten with Super Fire Dragon. After deing defeated by Rescue Fire several times, Ukaen suggested that Donkaen lend some of his own power. Ukaen himself was chosen to have the power. Donkaen warned if he can't control it, the power will destroy him. Ukaen tested out his powers that includes super fireballs, creating a huge area-wide explosion, and making a giant Katachuen without having to use revenge fire. Although he managed to beat Fire-1, Ukaen couldn't fully control the power so Donkaen forced him to retreat. Donkaen then put the power in Ukaen's dragon staff. Ukaen set out to combat Fire-1, who regained his Rescue Soul at a cove. As the two ran toward each other and made their first slashes with their weapons, Ukaen turned, only to realize his staff has been cut in half. As he retreated and allowed Katachuen to take care of the rest. Q-Suke then followed him at the end of a battle to the Jakaen's lair. Forms - Hyper Kaen Form= Ukaen's hyper Kaen form is a giant four-eyed fire warrior. His weapon is a long spear and has a tail lasher on its back. Ukaen was the last one to gain a Hyper Kaen form. The first time he used this form was fighting against Rescue King before being defeated by GaiaLeon. On one battle, Hyper Ukaen rode on a Hyper Biken. The two were defeated by Rescue King riding on GaiaLeon. - Hyper Gattaikaen forms= - Hyper UkaSakaChukaen= Hyper UkaSakaChukaen is a Hyper Triple Gattaien made from all three Jakaen commanders. The fusion has rotating chests and faces, each representing a Jakaen commander. It has four arms, spears, Chukaen's wings, and Ukaen's tail. The fusion was created to distract Rescue Fire while Jokaen gets the blue orb of Purity. Rescue Fire formed Great Wyvern GX. Hyper UkaSakaChukaen at first gave it a beating and cornered it. Great Wyvern GX then grabbed it by its tail and flung it into the air and then seperated the Triple Gattaien with a Great Hurricane. }} - Ukatachuen= Ukatachuren is the Hyper Gatteien form Ukaen assumes when he is merged with a Katachuen, donning a knight's armor and equipped with a spiked fire sword and shield. Ukatachuen was a bit stronger, due to its armor. The Hyper Gattaien was held off by GaiaLeon, before being defeated by Rescue King with Wyvern Cannon. - Ucutteren= Jokaen once fused Ukaen with a box cutter, giving resulting Hyper Ukaen wbox cutting knives in place of his hands to use as weapons. Ucutturen was pretty tough, being able to fend off X-Dragon Robo, GaiaLeon, and Fire Dragon. Ucutteren's blades were finally cut off by Rescue King. Super JetFalcon then finished it off with a Super Aurora Break. }} Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added References